20 word short story challenge
by Barracade
Summary: So I made little short stories centering on a single word. The main pairing is Rob/Star. Hope you enjoy!


Hey It's Barracade. I've decided to do a fun little word challenge, so I typed a bunch of random words and now I am going to have a little fun with it, make a couple small stories. I've decided that I am going to center this one on the Rob/Star pairing. Hooray! They are just random words so they might be dumb, I'm also bored which might contribute to the stupidity. Also, in the passage I am not going to tell you the word until the very end on most of these. So ya gotta use your head. Also, I just wanted to add in random quotes so enjoy those too!

1-He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space… You fit in just fine.

Starfire was walking down the hall to see her friend Robin. As she walked down the hall she heard a sweet sound. She pressed her ear against the door and listened to the sweet melody that seemed to caress her heart. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. She leaned a little to the left and her hand landed on the button to open the door. Robin turned to the door to see Starfire sprawled on the floor. Starfire looks up at Robin and immediately flushes in embarrassment. "I am sorry, I had just heard a melody and I had tried to hear it and accidently opened the door" she squeaked out to Robin as she jumped to her feet. "It's no problem Star" he said. "Why don't you come in, I'll uh. Play for you?" He said to her, also embarrassed. "I would love it" Starfire said as she sat next to him. Robin sighed to himself and thought "at least it's only Starfire; the others would've laughed to know that I play the violin."

2-Find a penny pick it up, something-something GOOD LUCK! It's my lucky day!

Starfire and Robin sat down out of breath with a picnic lunch. They tried to regulate their breathing as they had quite a long trip. "Robin, we had run all the way here" Starfire panted. Robin smiled at her "yes we did, now what would you like for lunch?" Starfire grabbed a sandwich and the mustard bottle and quickly devoured her lunch. Robin chuckled as he did the same –only with less mustard. After their picnic they stood to their feet and prepared to head home. Starfire suddenly plopped to the ground. "I have heard that this is fun" was all she said then she started to roll in the grass. Robin followed along and as she gained momentum he started to run. Soon they both stopped to regulate their breathing. As they walked off Robin looked back 'that sure was a big hill' he thought with a smile.

3-Of course I do, I'm half-robot.

Starfire knew something was off today. There were so many clues. Robin didn't smile at her during breakfast, didn't do any training, and stayed in his room all day. Now she knew why, and she was going to help her Robin. Oh yes you read that right 'Her' Robin. Starfire walked into the common room and walked over to Robin, he was sitting by himself while the others were playing a game. "Robin, are you the ok?" Starfire asked. "Yes, I'm fine Star" Robin said pasting a very convincing smile on his face. "No you're not" she stated bluntly and Robin winced when Starfire prodded his leg. "Star I_ am_ ok" Robin said once again, but Starfire just hoisted him up and flew him to the med bay. She was going to fix that slight limp.

4-You are a-a CLOREBAG VARBLERNELK!

Starfire sighed as warmth crept over her cold arms. The sun always warmed her up. She stared at the sky shining with multiple colors when she heard a creak. She turned to see Robin sit next to her. "Hello" Starfire said. Robin nodded and returned the sentiment. The tower roof was one of the best places in the tower but the view wasn't everything. If Robin would smile like that all the time then she would follow him around everywhere. They enjoyed each other's company and soon went inside to enjoy breakfast. And they both agree deep in their heart that their company was their favorite thing about the morning.

5-She's not my girlfriend!

A figure silently crept into the room. This figure looked around and we realize that he/she is in Starfire's room. Now by the way the figure was looking around we can conclude that this is **not **Starfire. The figure sneaks over to the bed and places an object and a note on the bed. The figure then exits hastily. Around an hour later another figure enters. And this time it is Starfire! What did the first figure leave I wonder. To say Starfire looked shocked to see the note and object was an understatement. She was flabbergasted; she slowly advanced upon her bed and picked up the paper. And read it, _"Uh, hey Starfire. I uh, saw this and thought of you, and you fire red hair… Hope you like it." _Now even though the note didn't say who it was from Starfire knew who it was. After all, who else would leave her a rose?

6-A giant chicken… I must be the luckiest girl in the world.

Robin looked at the walls around them, although they were technically not walls. He still viewed them as such. He looked over at Starfire who was his only companion as the others were on another mission. Starfire shivered slightly, but this was because of the rain. They were both sopping wet, terribly cold, and hungry. Starfire could eat a whole Zedderf-garzzic. Robin moved closer to Starfire and wrapped an arm around her. "The rain will stop soon" Robin said to her when she looked at him. "And then we will go the home?" Starfire asked quietly. "Yes we will" he replied giving her a reassuring smile. And they sat and watched the rain and listened to the pitter patter it made on the roof of the cave.

7-Ok, I get it I didn't know the offer had an expiration date.

"So this mentor of yours, we are going to see him?" Starfire asked Robin. "Yeah, but we need to dress up." Robin explained with a blush. "Please, what is this dress that is up?" Starfire asked although inwardly she knew what he meant. "You have to wear a dress or really nice clothes Star" Robin replied with a small smile. "Oh I will be right back" Starfire yelled out excitedly as she flew off. Robin also went to dress in his tux. Five minutes later the two were riding the R-Cycle to his mentor's house. And as they walked through the doors Starfire thought to herself "I didn't know that Batman was so… Sophisticated.

8-What if they find us, what if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever!?

Starfire looked off in the distance. She heard the laughter float over to where she stood as the object emitting the noise traveled further away. She sighed and thought about Robin, maybe he would like to go with her? Maybe they could go out somewhere even if not… But, in the movies people always went on that strange object for a get-away, either that or the beach… Starfire shook her head; they did not need to go there to be close. She turned around and started to head home, but a single thought rose in her mind _'but maybe Robin would like to join me for the boat ride…' _

9-Yo, eight eyes! Whoo-hoo in your faces!

"I have done it!" Starfire yelled. Beastboy looked over at Starfire, confusion etched on his green face. "Done what" he asked. "Come look friend Beastboy" Starfire said excitedly. Beastboy walked over begrudgingly and looked at what Starfire had. It was a piece of paper on one side it showed a relatively realistic drawing of Starfire, on the other side was another convincing drawing of Robin. There was also a plus sign between them and at the bottom there was a heart. Beastboy sniggered at the picture but turned to Starfire with a friendly smile. "Gee Star, I never thought of it that way. You sure now how to add" He stated with a wide grin.

10-The names 'X,'… 'Red X'

"No-no Star" Robin said with a laugh. "I'm not talking about a general" Starfire looked at him confused. "Then what is it you wish to speak to me about, this is not the emergency right?" She said as her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "No, it's not an emergency Star. Sorry about that" Robin said. "Here try this" he said as he handed Starfire a piece of what he was eating. Starfire took a bite and realized she liked it. She soon started to devour it and found herself biting something hard. "Ow, what is that" Starfire asked as she pointed to the offending food. "You not supposed to eat that part" Robin said with a chuckle. "Only this" he said pointing as well. "Oh" Starfire said. "It's ok Star, do you like it?" Robin asked. "Yes, what is it called" Starfire replied. "It's called corn; you can only eat the corn kernels though"

11-Uh, watch out for falling dinosaurs? I'll leave you alone now…

As Starfire and Robin walked through the park they thought about how their day went. It all started with an early wake-up call to fight Cinderblock, then they had to fight Control-freak which caused them to miss breakfast, Silky ate the couch again, they then fought Adonis, and just after he was defeated Johnny Rancid robbed a bank, he didn't get away of course. They also had to have a late lunch and it rained for most of the day, then the power went out. But as they strolled down the wet sidewalk seeing water from the remnants of the earlier downpour fall down the tree, they sighed in content. For what had made their day much better you ask? Let's just say that they had each-other, and a little help from their ice-cream.

12-You're the nasty egg people who stole all my waffles!

Robin watched as Starfire wolfed down her food. The rest of the Titans also looked on in disgust. It seemed as though Tameranian table manners included fighting over what was on the table and scarfing it down quickly so as to retain the right amount of nutrients for the day. Robin picked up his food and sniffed it. What he was holding was all gooey and purple. As he watched others eat he only thought one thing "how does Starfire eat this without forks?"

13-I hope you're not expecting a good-bye kiss.

-Set after 'forks' see above paragraph.-

Robin and Starfire sat down in the hall. They were listening to Galfore's speech as he was the new monarch. Soon thereafter he closed his speech with a grand smile and applause was quickly sent his way. He smiled tenderly to Starfire who also smiled sweetly to her Knorfka. Suddenly a man wearing a strange outfit began to juggle something that Starfire describes as 'Wrikty tolotds.' What they were in English, the world will never know. Starfire giggled as the man did strange but funny tricks. All of the people in the room laughed. Well, almost everyone. Robin glared as he silently sulked. Let's just say he was over-protective, and jealous, although he would never admit that. Starfire didn't see what was causing him so much discomfort… It was just the royal jester.

14-"Why'd the aardvark cross the road?" "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about it?"

Robin ran across the rooftops and Starfire watched him go. What was he doing, he said he was busy. But he was busy all the time… Couldn't he make a little time for her? What was he up to she just wanted to hang out with him. Robin's thoughts were similar. He was looking around Jump city for something important. He had a debt to pay a certain red-headed alien princess.

15-I've only wish I'd done it sooner…

Starfire stood on the roof of the tower thinking things over. Robin had asked her a question, but she didn't know the answer. She wanted to say yes, but something was holding her back. She sighed… When did everything become so complicated? She closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair. The wind blowed harshly and nipped at her cold skin but Starfire found that she didn't want to leave. The door opened and Starfire turned to see Robin walking cautiously towards her. "Star I didn't mean to make you feel pressured. I just thought that we were ready" Robin explained truthfully. "I know, but I fear I am not" Starfire replied. "That's ok, I'll wait forever for you" Robin said as he walked behind her. Starfire turned towards Robin and hugged him. "Oh Robin, I do wish to marry you, but can we wait a little bit?" She asked. "Anything for you Star" Robin replied readily. "Ok, we will get married, but not yet" Starfire replied as she hugged Robin tighter.

16-Perhaps this Kitten is some form of 'ooze monster' in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster yes?

They wondered why it was important, why their dad had gotten so mad at them and why their mother looked like they ripped out her heart and shattered it. Now they knew. Mari looked at her brother and younger sister and told them what she had learned. They had gotten the small trinket when they were younger as they started their new life together. All of their friends chipped in and made it for them to celebrate the symbolization of rings now adorning their fingers. The object showed a beautifully drawn picture of their mom and dad sitting on the top of Titans tower, completely oblivious to everything in the world. They seemed at peace. –And now they broke it. Perhaps it wasn't all their fault… How were they to know such value in a small trivial vase?

17-We've got a piñata shaped like BB, you know you wanna smack it!

As Robin looked at his breakfast he noticed something was different. Usually Cyborg cooked two eggs some ham and a bacon strip for him, that was all th metal man would spare for him. But there was something different… Cyborg walked into the room and yawned. "Oh, decided to make yourself breakfast. Alright" He said yawning once more as he pulled out the pans and bacon-his own version of coffee. "I didn't make it" Robin stated with confusion. Cyborg turned to him also confused. Then a light bulb seemed to appear above his head "oh yeah" he started "Star made you that I think" he said as he frowned deep in though. Cyborg turned away from Robin who cautiously poked his food. He soon ate all of the meat and then noticed what was different. Starfire had cut up an orange for him. How sweet.

18-YOU. RUINED. MY. DRESS!

Robin walked through the halls whistling a tune. He soon stopped at Starfire's door and knocked gently. Starfire grunted a 'one minute' and Robin waited patiently. Soon Starfire opened the door and his eyes widened as he noted a strange substance all over her… "Uh" he said intelligently. "Oh come in" Starfire cried as she opened her door. There was paper and other things all covered in the same liquid that swirled around her arms and on her clothes. "Oh do not the worry Robin, it is just paint" Starfire said sweetly.

19-Yeah he's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!

Robin sat in the common room and Starfire sat at his side. Starfire was bouncing in her seat waiting for the movie to start. To say she was excited was an understatement. She continued bobbing up and down as she enjoyed her popcorn and coke. Robin watched her with an amused smile. She had so much energy!

20-Evil beware, we have waffles…

Starfire and Robin were walking in the forest and they looked at the beauty abounding. Starfire picked up random things along the way and Robin forced to carry them all. Starfire suddenly took and armful of things off of the ground and threw them into the air. They cascaded down like tiny bits of confetti in the beauty of fall. Starfire was elated to see this and stared at it in awe and wonder. Robin chuckled. Who knew that such a trivial object could resemble such a person. The leaves did remind him of Starfire. Or maybe her hair…

Ok so I have to cite all of the quote I wrote down, and I will tell you about the word for each paragraph. (Even if you already know them)

1-Cyborg said this to Raven in the episode 'Go' it's sort of an origin story for the Teen titans.

The word for the first one is Violin.

2-Beastboy said this to himself when he picked up a penny in the episode 'The End part one' I've always thought it was funny.

The word of this paragraph was hill.

3-Cybrorg said this to Starfire to comfort her I the episode 'Troq.' Valyore was such a jerk…

This word was limp

4-Starfire said this to Beastboy when a prank for Cyborg goes awry. You'll find this famous quote in the episode 'forces of nature.'

Word of the day… Morning.

5-Robin said this to stop the teasing from his fellow teammates Starfire was angry. Look this one up in the episode 'Stranded'

Rose (that was hard to figure out am I right?)

6-Hehe… Raven sarcastically says this to Beastboy who won her a giant stuffed chicken… As seen in the episode 'sisters.'

Cave

7-Terra said this in Titans rising. I don't really like Terra… :/

Sophisticated –yes I know that one was dumb don't judge. XD

8-I do think that this is my favorite episode. The puppet king switching Starfire and Raven's bodies. Starfire starts to freak out and things are said. But this takes a great roll in bringing the two together as friends and sisters. The episde I'm referring to is 'Switched'

Boat –Yeah, this one was hard to incorperate…

9-So this was in the episode Nevermore… This was actually a side of Raven's personality Brave to be exact… I just thought that this quote was funny…

Add. Not sure which add I planned on starting with… Eh.

10-Robin says this in 'X.' So Robin thought it was a wise idea to fool Slade with a criminal disguise. Slade saw right through it…

Kernals –yeah, I have no idea how I came up with that one…

11-So Beastboy crashes into Raven and this is what he tells her… This was in the episode 'Divide and Conquer'

Ice-cream, need I say more?

12-This is from crash… XD Cyborg goes loopy and thinks his friends are 'nasty egg people.'

Forks –I am so creative (Lol Jk)-

13-Terra tells Beastboy this as she pushes him down a cliff. This is why I hate Terra. Sorry if you don't like that… Quote from Aftershock part one.

Jester.

14-First one to talk is Beastboy. Second one is Raven's reply. Oh heh, I just noticed that this quote is in the same episode as the one before. I did not do that intentionally. –Aftershock part one.

Debt. I am not sure where that came from…

15-Robin tells Slade this as he revolts against the madmen psycho… Seen in episode Apprentice part two.

Yet. –Yes these words are getting random…

16-Jealousy you fickle thing… Starfire says this about Robin's 'date' with Kitten. Now he was blackmailed into it… I have no idea why but I always giggle when I hear her say that… Seen in 'Date with destiny.'

Vase –and yes those were Robin and Starfire's children. Thought it would be fun to add them.

17-Lol, another funny quote. Cyborg says this to Raven while holding up said object. She doesn't hate him that much does she? Just wow… This was in the episode 'Birthmark.'

Orange.

18-Also in 'Date with destiny' Kitten says (more like screams) this when she is shoved headfirst in a cake. Over dramatic. Now I might be upset if my dress was ruined, but I wouldn't scream like that. I don't know, this also makes me laugh…

Paint

19-Oh gosh. Gotta love Cyborg's comments. Robin asks what his problem is and this is his reply. This is also in 'Divide and Conquer.' Hehe, I know it was supposed to be a tension filled scene but really? Cyborg is just funny…

Energy. Yes she does have a lot of energy don't you think?

20-This is probably the favorite comment of Raven of all time. (Not mine though… I like the aardvark joke…) It seems most well-known and is in all the videos (at least the ones I've seen) labeling that as the number one quote. This is in the episode Cyborg the barbarian.

Leaves. Aren't they pretty in the fall?

So that's it! Read and review please.

~Barracade


End file.
